My Insane Mind, His Golden Eyes
by ICanDoAnything
Summary: When the little Hyuga was kicked out, she left Konoha for a total of one week. While she was gone she completely changed, but coming back, she realized it wouldn't matter, so she kept her fake attitude. Now that Shino is catching on, what will she do? Oneshot. OOC.


**Sarah: Heyyyy... *hides and screams from hiding place* I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A THING IN LIKE A YEAR OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL ME! Anyway... Here you go. My ShinoxHinata story of OOCness. I do not own Naruto, sadly... ANYWAY, enjoy. AGAIN. SO MUCH OOCNESS. YOU MAY NOT LIKE.**

* * *

When people thought of me, they didn't think much. They thought "cute", "innocent", "shy", "polite", and other things of that sort. Everybody simply assumed I was a simple shy girl in love with Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody was wrong. I had never been in love with Naruto-kun. I was not shy, the stutter was for the person I pretended to be. Innocent is always hardly the word I would use for myself. However, no one knew of what I had done those nights after Hiashi-sama had kicked me out, and I don't think anyone truly cares. That's what hurts.

Those nights, I fled Konoha. People simply assumed I was hiding and crying, seemed like what I would do. No, I left and encountered many enemy ninja, and even learned how to fully use Byakugan. When I left, I left in hatred and sorrow. My _father _had rejected me for my little sister. I could fight, but I refused to fight the people of Konoha, and definitely not my father! I had been through more inner turmoil then I think even jinchuuriki had. Anyone who knew I thought that, would think me crazy, but you see, I'm exactly that. Leaving Konoha scarred my mind and body but it made me strong. I decided when I came back that I would not change the way I was before. My so called _family _didn't ever ask me to train, so I never showed my true strength. I managed to learn how to pretend like I was a bad shinobi, leaving everyone to believe that. When I met Naruto-kun, I decided to make it seem like I liked him, I knew he would be too oblivious to notice, and everyone else would leave me alone. I didn't want anyone to betray me like my family had. After a few months in the academy, I learned what it was like to truly **love** someone. I had fallen, and fallen hard, but he would never know that, because I was "in love" with Naruto-kun. That was my mistake.

After joining team eight, I decided that I could put up with these people. Maybe one day they could even know about that week when I left. Maybe I could tell them about the places my mind had wandered since then… After all, infesting the village of Konoha with spiders and insects and listening to the girls screams with terror sounded like so much fun.

Today, I was in routine, being teased by academy students. I stuttered and kept my head down, but inside I wanted to lunge at them. Tear out their throats. Play in the blood.

"Hey Hyuga! Wait- you don't exactly deserve that name do you?! Wimpy bitch!" One boy with straight neon blue hair laughed. He fit his job in looks, torn up jeans and leather jacket, obviously the leader of this crack-head gang.

"Yeah! Hehe!" The other 4 boys cheered, laughing along. They were nobody's. Followers. Not worth my time.

"B-B-B-But I-I… I-I'm g-g-get-getting str-" He cut off my fake stuttering.

"Shut the hell up already!" the cerulean haired boy shoved me, and I stepped back, "FALL!" he kicked my gut and I fell, coughing up blood. That little ass…

"Hehe! You bitch! I knew our leader got you! He's way to cool to let you stand around him!" One of the followers yipped. His voice cracked multiple times. How fucking annoying. I began to stand-

"Grab her," the azure ordered. They all did as they were told and after a few minutes of them trying and me letting them, I had two hands on each arm and leg, I was held by the four against a wall.

"You know, you can't fight. You are a bitchy little whore." These academy students were some of the worst but not the strongest by far. I could feel each boy shaking. That azure boy intrigued me though, what was he planning? He seemed strong enough. I faked some tears and forced them out.

"Pl-Please! L-L-Let me g-go! I-I-I d-d-did-didn't d-do any-anything! P-P-Please!" I cried.

He smirked and stepped closer, unzipping my jacket, for a moment I thought he was planning something disgusting, but that was before I received a kunai in my gut. I coughed blood on him.

"BITCH! YOU RUINED MY JACKET! GET HER BOYS!" He screamed. They began to punch me, repeatedly. I was used to the beatings and kunais, but that boy crossed the line with his next action.

"Take her headband and necklace under it; she doesn't deserve the honor of genin or such a beautiful jewel. I'll take the headband and give the necklace to Sakura-Chan!" he smiled and one of the boys yanked off my headband and another yanked my necklace off.

"Give. That. Back," I growled, letting my true self momentarily slip out. I didn't care about the headband, I could just take old man Hokage and show him my bruises, they would all get punished and I would get a headband. However. That necklace was a gift from Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. They had all worked to earn enough money to buy it. It's one of a kind and from my only true friends. No one knew I had it unless I fell enough times, then it popped out. No matter, it's _mine._

"Oh! She actually can speak without stuttering, hand it over," he held out his hand and the boy with the headband gave it to him. Yes, they didn't know which I was talking about and assumed I cared more about my forehead protector. Yeah, **_no. _**I laughed to myself.

"Want this back?" he dangled the forehead protector near me, "come get it!" he laughed and jumped away, his followers in suit.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I identified the boy who took my necklace. Dark reddish greenish hair. It was horrifyingly ugly to say the least. I leapt after them hurriedly, anger settling in my chest. Those boys would regret this.

I chased them all around my village. Yes, _my _village. Thieves and jerks did not deserve the right to call Konoha their home. My face boiled and I could feel my chakra and eyes darkening. These boys were poking at me and I needed that necklace back. After what seemed like eternity, I caught up to the ugly haired child and yanked his pony-tail, thus causing him to be thrown off the ledge.

"What are you doing?! I have the headband!" The azure boy screamed.

I ignored him. "BYAKUGAN!" I yelled as I fell towards the ugly haired boy, I was ready to kill the boy when I was tackled by two people and a third person was checking the kid.

"HINATA! Chill. Shino's got this'" Kiba smirked and I came to realize two people did _not _tackle me; it was Kiba and Akamaru preventing me from killing the boy. I shot a glance over to find Shino helping the boy up and checking him for injuries then holding out his hand. I expected the boy to give my necklace to Shino and run away, scared of my strange partner, but he didn't. The azure boy jumped down in time to hand Shino my headband, and then tugged the other away. They all left… with my necklace.

I struggled under Kiba and Akamaru, not speaking a word. Shino walked over with his blank face, crouched down and flicked my head. Kiba chuckled as I finally pushed him off. I instantly got to my feet and began to take off. How could Shino let them get away?! I was so close… not even three steps away someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to them, one arm across the front of my shoulders, holding my back to theirs. I glanced down at the sleeve of the person.

"Shino! Let me go!" I struggled, but he remained silent as he clipped something around my neck, grabbed my hand and let it up to the necklace- _my necklace! He got it! _I spun around and hugged him, my face now lit with a smile. Mind you, thoughts of ripping that boy apart still lingered my brain.

"See? Shino had that!" Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked, I smiled and ran over to hug Kiba and pet Akamaru. "Anyway, we gotta go, special Inuzuka training with Ma and Hana! See you later!" Kiba pulled a quirky grin and leapt away with Akamaru.

"Shino-kun, how did you get my necklace?" I turned to him with a questioning look, only to see that Kurenai-sensei and Hokage-sama stood behind him. He walked to me and tied my headband around my neck. I looked down, remembering to be the Hinata everyone knew.

"Go-Gomen! H-H-Hokage-s-sama, Kur-Kurenai-s-se-sensei!" I felt Shino give me a look of worry and question, but when I looked at him I saw what everyone else saw, the crown of his jacket and his glasses. Luckily for me, I'd learn to see past those, he was worried and confused, no doubt.

Shino turned around and nodded, "Hokage-sama, Kurenai-sensei."

"Hinata-san, what were you doing to those boys?" The Hokage asked me, causing my head to lower, my hair casting a shadow over my bruised face.

"N-No-Nothing… g-g-gomen…." I stuttered and allowed a few more tears to fall. I needed to pull some heart strings to get away with wanted to kill an academy student.

"Then what were they doing to you? If you are really a ninja, next time please defend yourself a bit better. Academy students shouldn't be able to harm you this much. I believe in, alright Hinata-san?" I looked up with my fake tears to see the encouraging smile Hogake-sama was giving me and gave him a reassuring grin, wiping my tear-stricken face. Trust me. They were never doing that again.

Hogake-sama then left with Kurenai-sensei after patting my head and Kurenai-sensei giving me a hug. I was now left alone with my partner.

"Hinata… Why do you let people abuse you? I know you're better than that," Shino mumbled loud enough for only me to hear. He only spoke this much when it was just us or our team, but the sorrow and concern in his voice scared me.

"I-I just… G-Gomen…" Surprisingly, I really wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't tell him the truth, and I couldn't think of a good, Hinata-worthy lie. I was in-between a rock and a hard place.

"Hinata…" His hands went up to rub between his eyes, he was frustrated with me. I expected him to walk away, but right there I decided I wasn't going to let him do _that_. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to our team meeting spot. On the inside of the first Hokage's face.

Once there, he looked at me like I was crazy. I sat down on a rock and patted the spot next to me as I began to heal my wounds. He sat down and his bugs came out to help heal my wounds as well. Knowing that they heal people by giving the patient a portion of the owners chakra I looked at Shino sadly. He did that a lot, and though I love his bugs, I don't get why he actually cares.

"Deal with it," I could feel the slight smirk under his jacket appear before disappearing, "Now, explain what's going on with you."

I tilted my head slightly, "Wh-What do you me-mean Shino-kun?"

He sighed, "You. Recently, when you start to get bullied, you begin to lose yourself and go a little… crazy? I want to know why."

When I didn't reply, he did the one thing that made me want to tell him everything I have ever thought and done. He unzipped his jacket and slipped off his glasses. His gorgeous golden eyes that he had shown no one but me pierced my light lavender pearls. Just those eyes could pull me back from my own personal mind of blood to the mind of a regular lovesick teenaged girl. Yup, you got it. I had fallen for Shino Aburame, and those eyes sealed the deal. I began talking, and I explained everything. I talked about how my father had kicked me out and I left the village. How I encountered Akatsuki members and other Rogue Nin and actually defeated them. I talked about my thoughts of blood, and how the Hinata he knew was a mask to hide what I had done. What he did when I was finished shocked me even more, he laughed.

"What are you laughing at Shino-kun?!" I asked annoyed that I just spilled my every secret and he was laughing at me.

He calmed his laugh into just a smile, "I knew you left for a week and encountered bad things already, just because I was your friend back then if you remember, you told me you were leaving and I healed you when you got back," he grinned as I had the epiphany of remembrance. He then continued, "Not to mention, when we started Team 8 I sent a bug on each of you so I would know if any of you were in danger, that's how I always found you when you were being bullied. You tend to talk to yourself, did you know that? Well, I heard all your little thoughts that you said out loud," he grinned at me.

"Wait…" I took deep breaths as the realization settled, and then spoke again, "So if you already knew, what's so funny?"

"What was funny was that among the babbling, you said you never loved Naruto, and that you had fallen for your teammate and his golden eyes," He smirked as my first ever real blush took over my face and I looked anywhere but at him. I don't remember ever feeling this way; I actually had no thoughts of torture or blood, because his eyes shined out all the darkness in my mind. Instead, my thoughts drifted somewhere I never thought they would, and that's when I felt it, a warm hand under my chin forcing me to look at its owner.

"I love you too Hina-hime, the real you, crazy or not," A real smile graced his lips as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was short but every thought was transferred at that moment and nothing else matter.

Pulling me into his lap he said something I never thought I'd hear from him, "Hinata, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

The happiest face I could make fell on my features as I pulled him in for another, more intense kiss. "Yes," I mumbled against his lips, "Yes, as long as you will keep scaring off my darkness, yes," we shared one more passionate kiss before he walked me home. This had been the first night I had ever slept without dreams of bloodlust, but rather dreams of _my_ Shino and his beautiful golden eyes.

* * *

**Sarah: How did you like it? Please review! No flame, but helpful critisism is nice :D**


End file.
